betafandomcom-20200214-history
Lista de eventos ocorridos de 1970 em diante
1 de janeiro de 1970 - Início da Era Unix *4 de fevereiro de 1970 - É fundada a cidade de Pripyat *31 de maio de 1970 - Começa a Copa do Mundo FIFA de 1970, realizada no México. *21 de junho de 1970 - A Seleção Brasileira de Futebol ganha a Copa do Mundo FIFA de 1970 conquistando o tricampeonato *10 de outubro de 1970 - Declarada a independência de Fiji. *24 de outubro de 1970 - Salvador Allende é confirmado como presidente da República pelo Congresso do Chile, tornando-se assim o primeiro chefe de estado marxista eleito democraticamente do mundo. *25 de janeiro de 1971 - Idi Amin Dada depõe Milton Obote com um golpe de estado e torna-se presidente de Uganda. *5 de fevereiro de 1971 - O módulo Antares (Apollo 14) do Programa Apollo, desenvolvido pela NASA, pousou na cratera Fra Mauro da superfície lunar. *11 de fevereiro de 1971 - Estados Unidos, Reino Unido, União Soviética e outros países, assinam o Tratado sobre a Proibição da Colocação de Armas Nucleares e Outras Armas de Destruição em Massa no Leito do Mar e no Fundo do Oceano e em seu subsolo, banindo as armas nucleares, adotado no Brasil em 1988. *13 de fevereiro de 1971 - Guerra do Vietnã: com suporte aéreo e de artilharia estadunidense, o Vietnã do Sul invade o Laos. *12 de março de 1971 - Hafez al-Assad torna-se presidente da Síria. *26 de março de 1971 - O Paquistão do Leste (posteriormente Bangladesh) declara sua independência do Paquistão. *28 de março de 1971 - É realizado o ultimo episódio do programa The Ed Sullivan Show. *17 de abril de 1971 - Líbia, Síria e Egito assinam um tratado para formar uma confederação. *24 de abril de 1971 - 500 mil pessoas marcham contra a Guerra do Vietnam em Washington, DC. *31 de maio de 1971 - O Paquistão Oriental muda o nome para Bangladesh. *17 de junho de 1971 - Representantes do Japão e dos Estados Unidos assinam o Okinawa Reversion Agreement, acordando a devolução do controle de Okinawa. *5 de julho de 1971 - Direito ao voto: A idade de votar nos Estados Unidos é reduzida dos 21 para os 18 anos (através da 26ª emenda à Constituição, aprovada pelo Presidente Richard Nixon). *9 de julho de 1971 - A Grã-Bretanha envia mais 500 soldados para a Irlanda do Norte. *16 de julho de 1971 - O General Franco nomeia o príncipe Juan Carlos seu sucessor. *20 de julho de 1971 - Nasce a atriz canadense Sandra Oh. *9 de agosto de 1971 - A Índia assina um tratado de amizade e cooperação válido por 20 anos com a União Soviética. *14 de agosto de 1971 - O Emirado do Bahrain declara a independência. *18 de agosto de 1971 - Guerra do Vietnã: A Austrália e a Nova Zelândia decidem retirar as suas tropas do Vietnã. *26 de agosto de 1971 - Governo civil na Grécia. *3 de setembro de 1971 - O Qatar volta a ganhar a sua independência do Reino Unido. *1 de outubro de 1971 - O Walt Disney World e o Parque Magic Kingdom , é Inaugurado em Orlando , nos Estados Unidos *25 de outubro de 1971 - A Assembleia-geral das Nações Unidas admite a República Popular da China e expulsa a auto-proclamada República da China, na Ilha de Taiwan. *27 de outubro de 1971 - A República Democrática do Congo muda de nome para Zaire. *29 de outubro de 1971 - Guerra do Vietnã: A vietnamização da guerra continua e o número de tropas dos EUA no Vietnã diminui para 196.700 homens (o mais baixo desde janeiro de 1966). *15 de novembro de 1971 - Intel lança o primeiro microprocessador do mundo, o Intel 4004. *18 de novembro de 1971 - Omã torna-se independente do Reino Unido. *23 de novembro de 1971 - A República Popular da China ganha a vaga de Taiwan no Conselho de Segurança da ONU. *24 de novembro de 1971 - D. B. Cooper, um homem não identificado sequestrou um Boeing 727 no espaço aéreo entre Portland, Oregon, e Seattle, Washington, saltando de pára-quedas para nunca mais ser visto. *2 de dezembro de 1971 - Seis xeques no Golfo Pérsico fundam os Emirados Árabes Unidos. *3 de dezembro de 1971 - A Guerra Indo-Paquistanesa de 1971 começa quando o Paquistão ataca 8 bases indianas. No dia seguinte, a Índia invade massivamente o leste do Paquistão. *16 de dezembro de 1971 - Dia da Vitória em Bangladesh: marca a rendição das tropas invasoras do Paquistão. *15 de maio de 1972 - Após 27 anos sob administração dos Estados Unidos, Okinawa é devolvido ao Japão. *5 de setembro de 1972 - Massacre de Munique, atentado contra a delegação de Israel nos Jogos Olímpicos de Munique................ *7 de novembro de 1972 - Eleições Presidenciais nos Estados Unidos: Richard Nixon é reeleito Presidente dos Estados Unidos, derrotando o seu rival George McGovern com maioria dos votos. *16 de dezembro de 1972 - Massacre de Wiriyamu em Moçambique, no contexto da Guerra Colonial de Portugal. *8 de janeiro de 1973 - No México, o canal Televisa inaugura seu sinal. *6 de janeiro de 1973 - Fundação do semanário Expresso, em Portugal. *20 de janeiro de 1973 - Richard Nixon toma posse do seu segundo mandato como Presidente dos Estados Unidos *27 de janeiro de 1973 - Assinatura do Acordo de Paris para o Fim da Guerra e Restauração da Paz no Vietnam. *29 de março de 1973 - Tekin Ariburun torna-se presidente interino da Turquia, em substituição de Cevdet Sunay. *3 de abril de 1973 - É realizada a primeira ligação do primeiro Telefone móvel, o modelo DynaTAC, pelo engenheiro da Motorola, Martin Cooper, inventor do aparelho, consagrando-o assim como o Pai do Celular. *4 de abril de 1973 - Inauguração do World Trade Center, em Nova York. *6 de abril de 1973 - Fahri Koruturk substitui Tekin Ariburun no cargo de presidente da Turquia. *25 de maio de 1973 - Héctor José Cámpora substitui Alejandro A. Lanusse como presidente da Argentina. *9 de junho de 1973 - Luis Carrero Blanco substitui Francisco Franco como presidente do governo de Espanha. *10 de julho de 1973 - As Bahamas tornam-se independentes. *13 de julho de 1973 - Raúl Alberto Lastiri substitui Héctor José Cámpora como presidente da Argentina. *17 de julho de 1973 - O rei Mohammed Zahir Shah do Afeganistão é deposto pelo seu primo, Mohammed Daoud Khan. *28 de julho de 1973 - Lançamento da Skylab III (segunda missão tripulada do programa Skylab). *11 de setembro de 1973 - Golpe militar liderado pelo General Augusto Pinochet depõe o presidente Salvador Allende no Chile. *24 de setembro de 1973 - A Guiné Portuguesa declara a independência. Portugal não reconhece. *12 de outubro de 1973 - Juan Domingo Perón substitui Raúl Alberto Lastiri como presidente da Argentina. *20 de outubro de 1973 - Inauguração do Sydney Opera House. *12 de janeiro de 1974 - Explode uma rebelião militar na Etiópia. *13 de janeiro de 1974 - O time Juventus da Mooca conquista o seu primeiro título internacional, vencendo a Seleção do Japão por 2 x 0 no Estádio da Javari. *17 de janeiro de 1974 - O dirigente do Panamá, Omar Torrijos, assina em Buenos Aires, juntamente com Juan Domingo Perón, um pacto anticolonialista, no qual reciprocamente apoiavam as respectivas causas relativas ao Canal do Panamá e ao arquipélago das Malvinas. *19 de janeiro de 1974 - Uma batalha naval entre a China e o Vietname, pela posse das ilhas Paracel, situadas no Mar da China Meridional, salda-se pela ocupação do arquipélago pelos chineses, situação que se mantém até à actualidade. *25 de janeiro de 1974 - Bülent Ecevit assume o cargo de primeiro-ministro da Turquia, à frente de uma coligação entre o seu Partido Republicano do Povo e o minoritário Partido de Salvação Nacional. *28 de janeiro de 1974 - O dirigente soviético Leonid Brezhnev chega a Cuba para uma visita de estado com a duração de dez dias. *29 de janeiro de 1974 - Estado de emergência na Bolívia, após vários dias de revolta em Cochabamba. *1 de fevereiro de 1974 - Um incêndio do Edifício Joelma, na cidade de São Paulo, causou 191 mortes e deixou 300 pessoas feridas. *1 de fevereiro de 1974 - Kuala Lumpur é declarado território federal da Malásia. *4 de fevereiro de 1974 - No Reino Unido os mineiros votam a prorrogação da greve geral que ameaça deixar o país sem reservas energéticas. *7 de fevereiro de 1974 - Independência de Granada. *8 de fevereiro de 1974 - As forças armadas do Alto Volta assumem todo o poder e impõem o recolher obrigatório no país. *20 de fevereiro de 1974 - Os confrontos ocorridos no norte de Moçambique, em Janeiro, justificam o lançamento do primeiro comunicado do Movimento dos Capitães, na defesa da democracia e de uma solução política para a "questão ultramarina". *3 de março de 1974 - Desastre aéreo do Voo Turkish Airlines 981. *12 de março de 1974 - Carlos Andrés Pérez sucede a Rafael Caldera no cargo de presidente da Venezuela. *15 de março de 1974 - O General Ernesto Geisel substitui o General Emílio Garrastazu Médici no cargo de presidente do Brasil. *28 de março de 1974 - Nicolae Ceauşescu, que já era secretário-geral do Partido Comunista Romeno desde 1967, torna-se também Presidente da República, através de uma emenda constitucional. *28 de março de 1974 - A sonda Mariner 10 passa pelo planeta Mercúrio. *28 de março de 1974 - As forças do Khmer Vermelho capturam Odongk, a norte de Phnom Penh, dando início a uma ofensiva para a tomada do poder no Camboja. *2 de abril de 1974 - A morte do presidente francês Georges Pompidou leva à convocação de eleições presidenciais para Maio. *3 de abril de 1974 - Ocorre nos Estados Unidos a segunda maior seqüência de tornados conhecida. Em um intervalo de 18 horas, 148 tornados tocaram o solo matando pelo menos 315 pessoas. Foi ultrapassada apenas pela onda de tornados de abril de 2011. *5 de abril de 1974 - É formado um governo de coligação no Laos, entre direitistas e esquerdistas, pondo fim a uma guerra de mais de dez anos. *11 de abril de 1974 - A primeiro-ministro de Israel, Golda Meir, apresenta a sua demissão, na sequência das críticas a propósito da Guerra do Yom Kippur. *15 de abril de 1974 - No Níger, um golpe militar, dirigido pelo Chefe de Estado-Maior das Forças Armadas, o general Seyni Kountché, depõe o regime do presidente Hamani Diori. *21 de abril de 1974 - Alfonso López Michelsen vence as eleições, sucedendo a Misael Pastrana Borrero no cargo de presidente da Colômbia. *24 de abril de 1974 - O Partido Nacional, no poder desde 1948, volta a vencer as eleições gerais na África do Sul, aumentando a sua maioria no parlamento. *25 de abril de 1974 - Revolução dos Cravos em Portugal depõe a ditadura. *28 de abril- Mário Soares regressa do exílio em França, no chamado comboio da liberdade. *30 de abril- Chega ao aeroporto de Lisboa o líder do PCP, Álvaro Cunhal. *1 de maio de 1974 - Mário Soares regressa a Lisboa, vindo do exílio em França. *13 de maio de 1974 - No jornal "Diário de Lisboa" é público o manifesto do Movimento de Acção dos Homossexuais Revolucionários "MAHR", com reacção violenta do militar e político português Carlos Galvão de Melo, membro do Conselho da Revolução. Na cidade do Porto e em Olhão manifestações de homossexuais reclamam liberdade. *13 de maio de 1974 - É criado o Movimento de Libertação da Mulher "MLM", liderado por activistas lésbicas. Vários grupos feministas agem como ligação no contexto militante. *15 de maio de 1974 - António de Spínola torna-se presidente da república em Portugal. O seu antecessor, Américo Tomás, tinha sido deposto a 25 de abril. *16 de maio de 1974 - Adelino da Palma Carlos torna-se primeiro-ministro de Portugal. O seu antecessor, Marcello Caetano, tinha sido deposto a 25 de abril. *16 de maio de 1974 - Helmut Schmidt substitui Willy Brandt como Chanceler da Alemanha. *18 de maio de 1974 - A Índia lança a sua primeira arma nuclear. *9 de junho de 1974 - Portugal reata as relações diplomáticas com a União Soviética. *13 de junho de 1974 - Uma junta militar, favorável à Arábia Saudita, assume o poder no Iémen do Norte. *17 de junho de 1974 - Um atentado do IRA, levado a cabo com explosivos, provoca 11 feridos e elevados danos materiais no Palácio de Westminster, sede do parlamento inglês. *23 de junho de 1974 - Eleição de Rudolf Kirchschläger para a presidência da Áustria, sucedendo a Franz Jonas. *1 de julho de 1974 - Walter Scheel sucede a Gustav Heinemann no cargo de Presidente da Alemanha. *1 de julho de 1974 - Morre o presidente da Argentina, Juan Domingo Perón. No mesmo dia, a sua mulher Isabel Perón torna-se na primeira mulher a assumir os destinos daquele país. *4 de julho de 1974 - Falecimento do último grande Mufti de Jerusalém, Amin al-Husayni. *5 de julho de 1974 - A nave espacial soviética Soyuz 14, tripulada por dois cosmonautas, faz a acoplagem com a estação espacial Salyut 4, em órbita, regressando à terra no dia 19 do mesmo mês. *8 de julho de 1974 - Vitória do Partido Liberal, de Pierre Trudeau, nas eleições gerais do Canadá. *14 de julho de 1974 - É fundado na cidade de Porto Alegre o Movimento eclesial CLJ - Curso de Liderança Juvenil. *18 de julho de 1974 - Vasco dos Santos Gonçalves substitui Adelino da Palma Carlos como primeiro-ministro de Portugal. *23 de julho de 1974 - O exército grego designa Konstantínos G. Karamanlís para restabelecer o poder civil no país. *9 de agosto de 1974 - Nixon renuncia à presidência dos Estados Unidos após o escândalo de Watergate. *10 de agosto de 1974 - Gerald R. Ford assume a presidência dos Estados Unidos após a renúncia de Richard Nixon. *15 de agosto de 1974 - Atentado na Coreia do Sul contra o presidente Park Chung-hee, no qual morre sua mulher. *20 de agosto de 1974 - O presidente Ford nomeia Nelson Rockefeller para a vice-presidência. *21 de agosto de 1974 - Espanha anuncia que o referendo para a autodeterminação do Sara Ocidental realizar-se-á no primeiro semestre de 1975. *29 de agosto de 1974 - Termina em Caracas, na Venezuela, sem se chegar a acordo, a conferência internacional sobre o Direito do Mar. *7 de setembro de 1974 - São assinados os Acordos de Lusaka, entre o governo português e a FRELIMO, que assinalam o termo da Luta Armada de Libertação Nacional e conduzem à independência de Moçambique. *10 de setembro de 1974 - Portugal reconhece a independência da Guiné-Bissau. *11 de setembro de 1974 - O general Pinochet levanta o estado de guerra que imperava no Chile desde há um ano, mantendo, porém, apertadas medidas de emergência. *12 de setembro de 1974 - Tem lugar em Viena a reunião da OPEP com o intuito de resolver a crise do petróleo que dura desde o ano anterior, em consequência da Guerra do Yom Kippur. *27 de setembro de 1974 - Na Etiópia, os militares depõem o imperador Haile Selassie. *28 de setembro de 1974 - Tentativa de golpe de estado em Portugal que visa restaurar a Ditadura ou, no mínimo, dar força à direita. A esquerda aproveita para ocupar de forma decisiva os lugares chave do Estado. *30 de setembro de 1974 - O general Costa Gomes assume a presidência da república, em Portugal, substituindo António de Spínola. *3 de outubro de 1974 - Na Itália, demite-se o governo de Mariano Rumor. *15 de outubro de 1974 - Portugal reconhece a incorporação dos territórios de Goa, Damão e Diu na União Indiana. *29 de outubro de 1974 - Ao fim de quatro dias, termina em Rabat a conferência de chefes de Estado dos países árabes, em que se reconhece a Organização para a Libertação da Palestina como o único representante do povo palestino, com direito a estabelecer um poder nacional naquele território. *25 de novembro de 1974 - Assinatura, em Argel, entre Portugal e o MLSTP, de um acordo para a independência de São Tomé e Príncipe. *4 de abril de 1975 - Bill Gates e Paul Allen fundam a Microsoft. *30 de abril de 1975 - Formada a República Socialista do Vietname após a vitória do Vietname do Norte sobre o Vietname do Sul e os Estados Unidos. *25 de junho de 1975 - Independência de Moçambique. *5 de julho de 1975 - Independência de Cabo Verde. *6 de julho de 1975 - Independência das Comores. *12 de julho de 1975 - Independência de São Tomé e Príncipe. *16 de setembro de 1975 - Independência da Papua-Nova Guiné. *2 de novembro de 1975 - É assassinado o realizador, escritor e intelectual italiano, Pier Paolo Pasolini (n. 1922). *11 de novembro de 1975 - Independência de Angola. *21 de novembro de 1975 - O grupo de rock britânico Queen lança seu quarto álbum de estúdio, A Night at the Opera. Um marco na música Rock e Pop *22 de novembro de 1975 - Reimplantada a monarquia em Espanha, com a coroação do Rei Juan Carlos. *25 de novembro de 1975 - Independência do Suriname. *28 de novembro de 1975 - Timor-Leste declara a independência. *27 de fevereiro de 1976 - O Saara Ocidental declara-se independente da Espanha. *24 de março de 1976 - A Presidente da Argentina Isabelita Perón é deposta por um Golpe de Estado e começa um período de Ditadura na Argentina. *29 de março de 1976 - O General Jorge Rafael Videla é nomeado pela Junta para assumir a Presidência da Argentina, seu governo foi marcado por repressão política, perseguição a opositores, tortura e morte. Estima-se que 30.000 pessoas foram mortas ou desapareceram durante o Regime Militar na Argentina que durou até 1983 *1 de abril de 1976 - Steve Jobs e Steve Wozniac lançam a Apple Inc.. *23 de abril de 1976 - A banda nova-iorquina de punk rock Ramones lança seu primeiro álbum de estúdio. *25 de abril de 1976 - Entrada em vigor da Constituição de 1976 que consagra a Democracia em Portugal. *4 de junho de 1976 - Um grande incêndio atinge o núcleo de jornalismo da Rede Globo, situado no Jardim Botânico, fazendo a emissora perder grande parte de suas fitas e filmes. O incêndio foi provocado por um curto-circuito no ar-condicionado. *25 de junho de 1976 - Idi Amin é declarado presidente vitalício do Uganda. *27 de junho de 1976 - Primeiras eleições regionais nos Açores e na Madeira, Portugal, para, respetivamente, a Assembleia Legislativa da Região Autónoma dos Açores e para a Assembleia Legislativa da Região Autónoma da Madeira. *29 de junho de 1976 - Independência das Ilhas Seychelles. *14 de julho de 1976 - Ramalho Eanes toma posse como presidente da república portuguesa, substituindo Costa Gomes. *14 de julho de 1976 - Sessão inaugural da Assembleia Legislativa da Região Autónoma dos Açores, na cidade da Horta, Ilha do Faial, Açores, Portugal. *19 de julho de 1976 - Sessão inaugural da Assembleia Legislativa da Região Autónoma da Madeira, na cidade do Funchal, Madeira, Portugal. *4 de setembro de 1976 - Primeira sessão solene da Assembleia Legislativa da Região Autónoma dos Açores na cidade da Horta, Ilha do Faial, Açores, Portugal. *8 de setembro de 1976 - Tomada de posse do primeiro Governo Regional dos Açores, órgão executivo da Região Autónoma dos Açores, Portugal. *1 de outubro de 1976 - Tomada de posse do primeiro Governo Regional da Madeira, órgão executivo da Região Autónoma da Madeira, Portugal. *2 de novembro de 1976 - O candidato democrata, Jimmy Carter foi eleito presidente dos Estados Unidos tendo 50% votos, derrotando o presidente republicano Gerald Ford que tinha 26% votos. *3 de dezembro de 1976 - Fidel Castro torna-se chefe de estado e de governo de Cuba, assumindo simultaneamente a condição de Presidente do Conselho de Estado e do Conselho de Ministros. *23 de dezembro de 1976 - Duarte Pio de Bragança, com a morte de seu pai, nesse dia, torna-se pretendente ao trono do reino de Portugal. *20 de janeiro de 1977 - Jimmy Carter toma posse como o 39º Presidente dos Estados Unidos *2 de fevereiro de 1977 - nasce a cantora, compositora e dançarina colombiana Shakira. *11 de fevereiro de 1977 - Mengistu Haile Mariam assume o poder na Etiópia, apoiado pela URSS, após o derrube do imperador Haile Selassie. *27 de março de 1977 - ocorre o maior acidente da história da aviação em Tenerife, nas Ilhas Canárias(Desastre aéreo de Tenerife). *25 de maio de 1977 - Star Wars, filme dirigido pelo estadunidense George Lucas, é lançado nos cinemas, se tornando o filme de maior bilheteria de todos os tempos. *27 de junho de 1977 - o Djibouti alcança a independência. *13 de julho de 1977 - blecaute em Nova Iorque causa ondas de saques, incêndios criminosos e assaltos a mão armada, especialmente nos bairros negros empobrecidos. Mais de quatro mil pessoas são presas. *11 de outubro de 1977 - Criação do Estado de Mato Grosso do Sul. *16 de maio de 1978 - Atentado à imagem da Padroeira do Brasil, Nossa Senhora Aparecida. *25 de junho de 1978 - Seleção Argentina campeã da Copa do Mundo de Futebol sobre a Holanda *7 de julho de 1978 - Independência das Ilhas Salomão. *6 de agosto de 1978 - Morre o Papa Paulo VI, depois de 15 anos de pontificado. *7 de agosto de 1978 - Julio César Turbay Ayala substitui Alfonso López Michelsen como presidente da Colômbia. *26 de agosto de 1978 - O cardeal Albino Luciani se torna o Papa João Paulo I. *28 de agosto de 1978 - Alfredo Nobre da Costa substitui Mário Soares no cargo de primeiro-ministro de Portugal. *28 de setembro de 1978 - Morre o Papa João Paulo I, 33 dias depois de ser eleito. *1 de outubro de 1978 - Independência de Tuvalu. *16 de outubro de 1978 - O cardeal Karol Józef Wojtyła, da Polônia, é eleito como Papa João Paulo II. *3 de novembro de 1978 - Independência da Dominica. *22 de fevereiro de 1979 - Independência de Santa Lúcia *15 de março de 1979 - O general João Baptista Figueiredo substitui o general Ernesto Geisel no posto de presidente do Brasil. *4 de maio de 1979 - Margaret Thatcher se torna a primeira mulher a ser primeira ministra do Reino Unido *10 de maio de 1979 - Os Estados Federados da Micronésia se tornam auto-governantes. *1 de julho de 1979 - Karl Carstens sucede Walter Scheel como Presidente da Alemanha. *12 de julho de 1979 - Independência de Kiribati *16 de julho de 1979 - O Presidente Iraquiano Hasan al-Bakr renuncia e o Vice Presidente Saddam Hussein o substitui. *21 de setembro de 1979 - José Eduardo dos Santos, tomou posse como Presidente da República de Angola *8 de dezembro de 1979 - Lançamento do álbum The Wall, da banda Pink Floyd nos Estados Unidos. *1 de janeiro de 1980 - ocorrem sismos em dois locais simultaneos na ilha de São Jorge, nos Açores. *4 de fevereiro de 1980 - Abolhassan Bani-sadr escolhido para presidente do Irã. *7 de fevereiro de 1980 - Tem início a The Wall Tour do disco The Wall da banda de rock Pink Floyd. Essa turnê se encerraria em 17 de Junho de 1981. *30 de março de 1980 - Nelson Piquet vence o GP do Oeste dos Estados Unidos, Long Beach, e Emerson Fittipaldi chega em 3º lugar. É a primeira vitória de Piquet na carreira e o último pódio de Emerson na categoria. *6 de abril de 1980 - Ihsan Sabri Saglayangil substitui interinamente Fahri Koruturk na presidência da Turquia. *7 de abril de 1980 - Entra no ar a TV Globo Nacional. *30 de abril de 1980 - A rainha Beatriz de Orange-Nassau sobe ao trono nos Países Baixos. *18 de maio de 1980 - O Monte Santa Helena entra em erupção, às 08h30min, matando 57 pessoas. *30 de junho de 1980 - O Papa João Paulo II chega a Brasília, para uma visita a treze cidades brasileiras, que duraria 12 dias. *18 de julho de 1980 - Sai definitivamente do ar em sete cidades brasileiras (Belém, Fortaleza, Recife, Belo Horizonte, Porto Alegre, São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro, por ordem de fechamento) a Rede Tupi de Televisão, primeira emissora de TV da América Latina. *25 de julho de 1980 - Foi lançado o álbum de rock Back in Black da banda ACDC, sendo até hoje o álbum de rock mais vendido da história com 51 milhões de cópias. *30 de julho de 1980 - Independência do Vanuatu. *16 de agosto de 1980 - Fundação do Capítulo Rio de Janeiro da Ordem DeMolay, primeiro da América do Sul. *12 de setembro de 1980 - Kenan Evren substitui Ihsan Sabri Çaglayangil na presidência da Turquia. *28 de setembro de 1980 - Alan Jones vence o GP do Canadá, em Montreal, tornando-se campeão mundial de Fórmula 1 (pela única vez) com uma prova de antecedência. É o quarto título da Austrália na categoria. *30 de setembro de 1980 - publicado o padrão da ethernet (tecnologia para redes locais). *5 de outubro de 1980 - No GP dos Estados Unidos, em Watkins Glen, Bruno Giacomelli larga na pole pela única vez, Emerson Fittipaldi e Jody Scheckter realizaram a última corrida na carreira. *13 de novembro de 1980 - A alemã Gabriella Brum é eleita Miss Mundo, mas renuncia no dia seguinte. *4 de dezembro de 1980 - Lançamento do filme Superman II. *20 de janeiro de 1981 - Ronald Reagan torna-se o 40º presidente Estados Unidos, substituindo Jimmy Carter. *23 de fevereiro de 1981 - Em Espanha dá-se um golpe de estado conhecido pela designação de 23-F, que não foi bem sucedido. *13 de fevereiro de 1981 - Naufraga o petroleiro da Sacor, "João da Nova", uma embarcação com 600 toneladas de arqueação e com 50 metros de comprimento. Afunda-se entre a ilha Terceira e a ilha de São Miguel. Deste barco ainda existe uma pintura (ano 2010) no paredão do Porto de Pipas. *24 de março de 1981 - fundação do município brasileiro de Amaturá (Amazonas). *29 de março de 1981 - Roberto Eduardo Viola substitui Jorge Rafael Videla como Presidente da Argentina. *30 de março de 1981 - O Presidente dos Estados Unidos, Ronald Reagan, sofre um atentado. *12 de abril de 1981 - STS-1, A Primeira missão do Ônibus espacial. *13 de maio de 1981 - O Papa João Paulo II sofre um grave atentado na Praça São Pedro, atingido por duas balas disparadas pelo terrorista turco Mehmet Ali Agca. *8 de junho de 1981 - O Arquipélago dos Açores passa a dispôr de ligações telefónicas automáticas com o Arquipélago da Madeira. *20 de julho de 1981 - A venezuelana Irene Saez é coroada como Miss Universo. *29 de julho de 1981 - Casamento Real do Príncipe Charles, com a aristocrata Lady Diana Spencer (Lady Di), na Catedral de São Paulo (St. Paul's Cathedral), Londres, Inglaterra. *1 de agosto de 1981 - Primeira transmissão da Musical Television Video - MTV, o canal de TV a cabo norte-americano de música. *19 de agosto de 1981 - Entra em operação o Sistema Brasileiro de Televisão - SBT, com a transmissão do discurso de seu proprietário, o apresentador e empresário Silvio Santos. *21 de setembro de 1981 - Independência do Belize. *6 de outubro de 1981 - O presidente do Egito, Anwar Sadat, é assassinado durante um atentado. *14 de outubro de 1981 - Hosni Mubarak torna-se presidente do Egipto. *17 de outubro de 1981 - Nelson Piquet conquista seu primeiro título mundial de Fórmula 1. *1 de novembro de 1981 - Independência de Antigua e Barbuda. *9 de novembro de 1981 - Na Mauritânia foi abolida a escravatura (último país a abolir a escravatura)1 *2 de dezembro de 1981 - Nasce Britney Jean Spears. *10 de dezembro de 1981 - fundação dos municípios amazonenses de Alvarães, Anamã, Beruri, Boa Vista do Ramos, Iranduba, Itamarati, Manaquiri, Novo Airão, Rio Preto da Eva, São Sebastião do Uatumã, Tabatinga, Tonantins e Uarini. *13 de dezembro de 1981 – O Clube de Regatas do Flamengo conquista a Copa Européia/Sul-Americana após vencer em 3–0 o Liverpool Football Club. *22 de dezembro de 1981 - O Estado de Rondônia deixa de ser território federal brasileiro e integra o país como a 23ª Unidade Federativa. *22 de dezembro de 1981 - após a demissão de Roberto Eduardo Viola, Leopoldo Galtieri assume o cargo de Presidente da Argentina. *28 de dezembro de 1981 - fundação do município de Caapiranga (Amazonas) *2 de abril de 1982 - A Argentina invade as Ilhas Malvinas, dando início à Guerra das Malvinas. *25 de junho de 1982 - O secretário de Estado Alexander Haig, do Governo norte-americano, demite-se. Sucedeu-lhe George Shultz. *1 de outubro de 1982 - Helmut Kohl substitui Helmut Schmidt como Chanceler da Alemanha, Kohl foi também o chanceler da Alemanha que ficou mais tempo no cargo (16 anos), seu governo durou até 1998.